The speed of electric power tools is often controlled by means of a pull-trigger, which is used to switch on and off the motor as well as to adjust the motor speed/torque. The pull-trigger invariably incorporates an electrical switch for control, which is either a mechanical switch or a solid-state switch.
The invention seeks to provide an improved trigger controller.